The fluid entangling of fibers to produce nonwoven fabrics has been commercially practiced for many years. Entangling processes are described in, for instance the following: Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,706; Evans et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,874; and Bunting, U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,462. These patents along with Holmes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,799 and Holmes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,726 all show entangled fabrics having a predetermined or regular pattern of holes and hole size. However, they do not provide a description of how to make an entangled nonwoven fabric containing irregular sized apertures arranged in an irregular pattern.